Ashes of Memories
by Demograph
Summary: NAME CHANGED! A group of four girls make an unusual alliance. What is the reason for these girls to become a team? The BladeBreakers are the only reason at first, but slowly, a budding friendship awakes.
1. Meets again

Ace: Ok, ok, so I intended on making humor first, but this is the one I had the most ideas for!!! And the character descriptions take forever because I can't help it 'cause I just am into role-playing that much.

(Author comments)

A dark figure was standing in an abandoned warehouse, a dark blue launcher in hand, and a black blade. "Let it rip!" The person had waist-length black hair, gray eyes, and red shark fin tattoos. She was clad in black jeans, dark navy blue vest, black sleeveless shirt, and a white scarf. A figure came up behind her. "Um, uh, they've been spotted around here, Rikku..." he muttered. "Hn."(Hiei: Hey!) She caught her blade, slightly irritated to be interrupted during training. Rikku was the new captain of the Blade Sharks, after Kai had left. She had been the co-captain when Kai was still here. Rikku walked out, to search for the 'traitor'.

Yet another figure was looming in a tree in a forest. Kai had blown into town, yet another tournament taking place. Not wanting to put up with the rest of the team just yet, he was alone in the forest.

Rikku's search efforts lead her to a forest, and she soon was leaned up against an oak, hiding from Kai. Though she did already know Kai would soon find her.

Kai felt someone nearby, but stayed there, and looked off to an oak, where he saw the tip of a white scarf.

Rikku stood there, back against the trunk, barely even breathing, waiting for when Kai would actually notice her.

"I know you're there. No use hiding..."

Rikku let out a breath of air and stepped out. "I hope you still remember me."

Kai stood, frozen, staring at his old teammate.

Ace: So, how is it so far? Please review, and I'll continue as soon as I can! mutters to self If it only weren't for school.........shakes head Anyway, I'd like a few ideas also! Oh and sorry if it's so short. I've been on a foot thick writer's block.


	2. Giving it up?

Ace: I'm continuing, thanks to my three reviewers.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I don't." Kai lied.

Slightly shocked for his reply, Rikku started screaming. "WHAT THE- HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR TEAM?! REMEMBER?! THE BLADE SHARKS?! MUST YOU BE SUCH A BAKA?!" She slammed her blade into Kai's hand.

".........Shade........"Kai muttered her blade's name.

"Psch, you seem to remember my blade's name." She muttered and she sulked off, without another word.

"Rikku! What are you doing?"

"Giving up blading." Though a little sudden, the reason she kept on training herself endlessly was to battle Kai. And seeing that he didn't seem to remember her, she gave it up.

"What, give it up? Why? You devoted your life on it!" But Rikku was already far off.

**Shark Bladers' hideout**

How can he? How can he forget us? Me? He may remember me, but to what length did he have to go and lie about it? She thought to herself. Rikku was going to quit the Blade Sharks, having no blade and all.

Kai was still standing there. Though not his style, he followed after Rikku. He soon found her, alone in a tree. "Rikku, don't give it up!"

Rikku heard Kai, but she ignored him. She turned her head, not listening.

Kai climbed up and sat down next to her. He stayed silent, knowing that Rikku wanted him to shut up.

"It's just......." She turned to him, her eyes as cold as ever.

Kai had never seen Rikku like this. A sudden emotion hit him.

"It's just I've trained all my life, to defeat someone like you."

Kai was silent, the emotion overwhelming him, causing him to be silent, buried in his thoughts.

Slightly getting pissed at Kai's silence, though she should be used to it by now, she was in a temperamental mood so anything got her ticked off.

"Fine, if that's the way it is, good-bye. Forever." Rikku added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace: Yeah ,yeah. I know that Kai wouldn't act like that, but it's sort of my plan. So review and send me a couple of ideas that I could use soon.

Sasuke: And hopefully she won't get rude and reject it in a very mean way!

Ace: whacks him on the head with her sword Shut up.


	3. Memories come flooding back

Awesome! That's a pretty good amount of reviews for starters! Thanks! And I'm off of writer's block, so you should expect longer chapters! Wah, but I'm still on artist's block, which is the worst of all! More then writer's block!!! Well, enough of this, you didn't come here to hear me whine, so here it is. Chapter 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kai was back to his senses, he looked around, but Rikku was gone.

**2 years later**

Rikku was...well, lets say she wasn't in the best mood ever. She had gone around as a mysterious blader, always with a cloak. Having throwing her old blade to Kai a few years ago, she had a new blade. Very similar looking, with Shade, but it didn't hold a bit beast.

It had been 2 years since his last meeting with Rikku. Kai acted slightly weird around his teammates, but it was such a small difference, that the rest of the BladeBreakers didn't seem to really see anything.

Yet again, Rikku saw another tournament in which the BladeBreakers competed, and won in. "That's the thing about T.V. it's not live anymore...." She muttered. A tournament was coming up, nothing big, but good enough for Rikku to compete in, and to get some money to survive off of. Pulling the black cloak around her neck, and slipping on the hood, she grabbed her dark crimson red blade, and left the hotel room as if no one stayed there.

The BladeBreakers had to go and watch the tournament, though they had better things to do. They might even go one-on-one with the winner. That is, it all matters on what the winner's skill level would be then one of the BladeBreakers would beybattle them.

Rikku went by the name, Jin, though a boy's name no one never noticed that Rikku was a girl. She didn't want to do anything with Kai anymore, so she had hidden her identity. Rikku wasn't just hiding from Kai, but also from her past, and the Blade Sharks.

"Aw, I didn't even finish breakfast!" Tyson moaned. "Because we got kicked out..." Ray muttered, as they boarded the bus to the tournament. Kai was silent and was staring outside, as usual. Max was slightly jumping in his seat, excited about the tournament. Younger bladers have been getting better then when they started blading.

Kai had Shade in his pocket, the memories flooding him again.

**Flashback**

"Kai!"

"I'll hold them off!"

"No way am I leaving you here!" A younger Rikku yelled, launching her blade," Come on. Shade should hold them off for a few moments!"

An also younger Kai caught Dranzer and followed Rikku out. Soon, Rikku's blade flew into her hand as they were running away from the accursed Abbey.

"That's the last of that..." Rikku muttered, not even glancing back.

"Yeah..."

"Come on, let's go..."

**End Flashback and beginning of new flashback**

"That will never work."

"Yes it will."

"Make a new team?!"

"Yep."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Huh, that didn't make sense."

"Shut up." Rikku muttered, slightly annoyed.

"We were as good as partners!"

"Yeah, but we never really entered a tournament."

"Fine! Do it your way!"

"Uh...but you're the captain..."

"WHAT?!"

"You are a better blader than me..."

"..."

"Heh...."

"What the hell did you do...." Kai muttered, glomping Rikku on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Rikku slugged Kai.

"Dude, that hurt."

"Point exactly."

"I may be a better blader, but you're a better fighter..." Kai muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

**End Flashbacks**

"Kai? You there???" Kai got back to his senses, and saw them in front of the stadium.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that the Flashbacks were kind of dorky, but I couldn't help it!!! R&R!


	4. Yet the unknown meeting

Ace: Ok, some people didn't know what the flashbacks meant. The first one is when they escaped the abbey, and the second, when they created the Blade Sharks. Yet, there were some people who said I made Rikku too similar with Kai. Well, that was the point. And I'm not really going to tell what, or it'll spoil future chapters. And now, it's G Revolution! Oh yeah, Jin is Rikku's name that she uses to enter in tournaments.

* * *

Kai sighed, as he walked in with the rest of the BladeBreakers, and didn't really bother watching, because he couldn't care less.

Rikku was competing in a competition where the BladeBreakers where supposed to be. She didn't normally enter these sort of competitions, because she felt that Kai would easily find out whom the strategies belonged to, but she felt as if she should reveal her true identity after two long and lonely years. She just hoped one of the Blade Sharks wouldn't see.

After 11 or so battles, there was a cloaked blader by the name Jin, and it seemed as if he breezed right through the tournament so far. Kai had barely watched all the battles, but he noticed there was something about this 'Jin'.

Rikku was against a boy named Sean, who had a really annoying attitude that she couldn't stand. 'I want to get this over here and now...' she thought. His blade didn't have a bitbeast, and Rikku could tell he was an amateur blader. DJ Jazzman yelled," Three, two, one, Let it rip!" Rikku launched her blade, and Sean his. "You're going down..." He hissed in an annoying voice. "Geez, really?" She muttered under her breath, barely enough to hear. "What? You too afraid to say that louder?" he teased. "Well, it's because you wouldn't understand it." Rikku said, in a slightly deeper voice then her real voice.

Kai had been watching carefully. He had seen the moves of Jin somewhere...but where?

Rikku knew Kai was in the crowd watching, and she planned to vary her strategies a little. Moments later, Sean was in tears, and the next battle was just about to start. If Rikku won this one, she'd win the tournament and she might go against one of the BladeBreakers.

'Gah...where have I seen those?!' he was slightly frustrated as he sat racking his brain for any traces of memory.

Rikku soon found out she was to go against someone by the name Tyler. She sighed at the easy money she would make, and she glanced at Kai for the briefest second.

Kai noticed Jin looking at him, and he noticed piercing gray eyes where Jin's hood shadowed the rest of his face, but Kai thought he saw a little red of a tattoo.

Rikku awaited for the next battle, knowing very much Kai was watching her yet she didn't catch his gaze again.

* * *

Ace: Sorry it took so long. School projects occupied my limited computer time.


	5. Brief

Ace: Ok, I said to expect longer chapters, but the projects made it hard.

* * *

Jin soon found out who Tyler really was. Tyler was a blonde, and looked European. He acted as if he already won the tournament, thinking Jin will be no match for him. Jin took a glance at his silver and red blade, and analyzed that the balance between the base and the attack ring was just too much. It'd be an easy job to finish this one off. Jin tugged on the hood of his cloak, for it started showing his features.

"Too scared to show who you really are?!" Tyler yelled. Jin had been told things similar to this too many times before.

"I have my reasons." Jin simply replied, obviously baffling the idiotic Tyler.

"Three, two, one, Let it rip!!!" DJ cried the infamous quote in the use of blading.

Jin easily launched his blade, Dark, while Tyler...he was fumbling with the launcher having trouble. "........?"

"Oh-wait, I've got it-no...-yeah that's it!-no, wait, it isn't..." he mumbled to himself.

"WHAT THE-!!!????" Jin nearly yelled out loud, but restrained enough to make it a simple phrase. He groaned, as he shook his head in frustration.

"THERE!" Tyler cried, after DJ helped him. Tyler launched his blade with hesitation.

This is who I'm up against?! Jin kept on thinking. Well, at least it'll be easy...

o.O Ok, that Jin character will EASILY beat this guy... Ray thought.

Tyler's blade was already wobbling from it's shaky start. "COME ON. GO!" Tyler yelled at his blade, doing nothing himself.

"Just...go Dark..." Jin muttered, looking elsewhere. In a matter of a few seconds, Tyler's blade was at his feet.

Jin caught Dark and went into the hall to think a while. Which BladeBreaker(Now BBA Revolution and split up) will I face? He thought.

"Obviously the opponents were too easy for Jin. How do you think we should choose which BladeBreaker will go against him?" Ray basically said to himself.

Kai had gotten up to take a slight breath of air. He wandered the halls.

Jin turned a corner, to bump into.............

Kai.

Kai now saw distinct details of this so called 'Jin'. "...Rikku??"

* * *

Ace: Sorry it's so short...Veteran's Day tomorrow! No school!!! Yet, I can't put any chapters up... TT 


	6. Ashes of Memories Part I

Sorry for taking so long! And sorry this one is so short!

* * *

Rikku stood there, staring at the ground.

"I-I-I thought you were going to give up blading…"

"I know…but I can't…" she grumbled, not really angry.

"Look up at me, will you!" Kai nearly yelled, frustrated. Rikku mumbled a muffled "Bye."knocked on her hood, and left with her hands in her pockets.

"I guess I know who's up against her…"

Kai arrived back with the BladeBreakers who were arguing who should versus Jin.

"No! Ray's too hard!" Tyson yelled at Hillary.

"Then who?"

"I'll go." Was Kai's simple solution. "No questions asked." He added. Knowing Tyson, Kai left so he wouldn't ask. So now he'd learn what Rikku was doing for so long.

The cloaked Rikku looked back at the stadium, her black backpack slung over her shoulder. "So that was a tournament to get a new BladeBreaker…Great." She said with a touch of sarcasm. From her sources, she had learned the next World Tournament would come up. Now that Kai knew that Rikku hadn't committed suicide, she didn't care if he knew where she was, but this time, she knew he wouldn't. With one last glance, she left for the place she vowed never to come back to. Russia.

One year later…

The World Tournament was announced, and everything was going well. All the teams were training, and nearly ready. Delicious smells came from the kitchen as Ray made Breakfast. The BladeBreakers had planned for this day to be all for training. Kai had woken up earliest, and was gone, thinking or something. Ray had gotten up next to make breakfast. Max, Kenny, and Hillary had arrived, but Tyson, of course, was still snoring under his warm covers. The bright clear sky lifted all their spirits and as Ray slid the last sausage on the plate, Tyson came out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes..

"Something smells good…" He said with a yawn.

"Good Morning Tyson! Breakfast's ready!"

As Kai looked over a cliff, he sighed. The World Tournament was here, and he was sure that he'd somehow meet Rikku again if she didn't run off.

Rikku looked over her files. She needed specific bladers. Ones that had certain past relations and were decent with a blade. Anyone with a history with the members of the BladeBreakers were just the people she were looking for. And they all had to be girls.

* * *

Calling all OC's!

I need three OC's that have past relations with Max, Tyson, and Ray!

Must not be TOO similar to any characters so far mentioned.

Looking for a cousin of Tyson!

Owner of the OC must allow some romance.

No outrageous connections please!

Have a personality that I could easily work with. (I could do most)

Please include:

Eye/hair color

Blade/Bitbeast

The connection

A taste of her personality

Clothes

Please try being as descriptive as possible.

I'm also looking for teams! OC's that I don't end up using, I may toss into a team, so keep that in mind! A full team is greatly appreciated. For full teams, please include the same qualifications for a single OC. A team name for Rikku's team is also needed!


	7. Ashes of Memories Part II

THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Frankie The Spunky One: I LOVED your character! She was the PERFECT character I had been thinking about! I seriously screamed, "OH MY GAWD, SHE'S PERFECT!" And my parents, and bro looked at me in a freaky way.

Angelinwaiting1: Sorry…But your character wasn't exactly what I had wanted to use. If you want, I can make up a team for her. I mean, yeah. She has a very distinct personality, but not quite what I'm looking for… She'd be perfect for a team captain…I personally think we might have too many characters who had bad pasts.

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNiX: Your character was one of my favorites, and as much information you gave me…I couldn't figure out how she related much to the BladeBreakers themselves. I mean, yeah I know she's Ray's sibling, but for one, I didn't really like that relation, not to mention the abbey thing. I mean, I might sound like a hypocrite right now, but to be truthful, in this chapter, I introduce 2 more guys that were Rikku's friends at the Abbey. And Tala even makes a very short appearance. The personality you gave her was very distinct, as I've said for Angelinwaiting1's character, but having a character that goofs off, or is the direct opposite of her would be perfect for a little comic relief from time to time.

And because I've got a good idea for this chapter, I'll write it, but I'm going to use the two characters of the two people I role play BeyBlade with. Yes I got their permission!

STILL SEARCHING FOR OC'S! (Don't know what I'm talking about? Go to chapter 6) AND A NAME FOR RIKKU'S TEAM!

I don't own Delta! Oh and I'm using a few teams from the most recent World Tournament, but I'm still keeping it that the BladeBreakers didn't split up. Heck, I might change their name to G Revolution.-

NEWSFLASH! Ok that was dorky but THIS IS IMPORTANT! At this time, all the characters should be old enough to drive. I don't know EXACTLY, but they should be.

* * *

A boy with ebony hair and crimson eyes stared at his dark blue blade. Whatever happened to Rikku? The last he had seen of her was in that tournament a year ago… A military tag was around his neck, everything rubbed out but his name: Sairou Vic. Who was this mysterious Sairou dressed in a black collared shirt and black jeans? He was- or had been the co-captain. And now he was off in search for their previous leader, being the present captain. Being not like the dumb other Blade Sharks, he had some sense to know that she'd somehow appear in the World Championships. The first branch for their area was of course, in Japan, but Sairou, thinking that Rikku might even have gone to her home country, Korea, he had gone there. Yes, Rikku was from Korea, but she had somehow gotten to Russia. Blowing an ebony bang from his eyes, he glanced around the American airport, having just arrived. He had stopped by for…reasons.

"Boarding the Delta for Japan." A voice from the intercom said.

Sairou walked out from the L.A.X. airports, his cloak over his shoulder, he used his hand to shade his eyes from the sun.

"Oh, that's the plane I've got to catch!" A girl with shoulder-length jet-black hair with dark crimson streaks told her friends as she adjusted the position of her backpack. Her hair was tied back into two low ponytails, held up by silver ribbons. Her icy blue eyes were bright with excitement. On her white backpack, the nametag read Akari. Akari wore a white t-shirt, a silver snowflake adorned the center, and she wore a denim vest over it. Baggy black cargo pants clung to her hips, and on her feet were black and blue Vans. Around her neck was a silver chain with a blue snowflake pendant. She was ready for whatever awaited her in Japan. Akari had been called to join a team called the Memories. (Name may change later on. PLEASE I NEED A GOOD NAME!) "Bye!" She called to her friends she'd soon see after the tournament.

A few months ago-

Rikku rested her chin against her hand as she looked over files. Having been working since daytime, and it being well into the night, she had an incredible migraine. She glanced at the window where the snow was swirling as a snowstorm passed by. Rikku had managed to stay away from the Abbey, but she had bumped into Tala. Luckily, they barely glanced at each other before going on their ways, but not without throwing Rikku's old blade back to her. With Shade back in her possession, Rikku had gained faith in blading once again. And with all the training she had done, no one would've believed her, but she had the bruises, cuts, and a hefty scar across her face to prove it. Obviously Tala was now against the Abbey, for she had heard he made a new team. After hours of hard work, she had come up with a team. Anna, Amaya, and Akari. (I just noticed right now, but they all start with A's.)

Amaya sighed as she took the window seat of the row of three chairs. She knew something was bound to happen. She was called to America for no reason, and found no reason to stay, and thankfully, she were to directly go to Japan. She didn't know the reason this 'Rikku' wanted her to go to America first. Amaya would've normally worn her light blue kimono, but she had a feeling she'd have a better impression if she were dressed like the ones around her. (Her full description will come as soon as I get it!)

Anna had Mahogany hair, barely reaching her neck with a lively green highlight decorating it, quite uncommon. Her oak hued orbs were glistening in anticipation. She had a pair of feline ears and tail that looked more like cloth decorations as she glanced at her plane ticket. A purple Chinese shirt decorated by golden sakura flowers adorned her upper torso. Baggy Jeans and a long sleeve of yellow completed her outfit. Anna sighed a she handed her ticket in.

Two more girls sat down around Amaya, as she looked through a file explaining who'd she be working with.

Sighing once more, Anna opened the file she hadn't looked through yet.

Glancing at the pages in the file, she made her way to the seat. "Ow!" Akari tripped over a backpack on the ground, and a voice asked, "Um, are you ok?" She looked up to see a girl around the same age as her.

"Wait a second…"

"YOU'RE!"

Hearing the disturbance right next to her, Amaya turned, and she too yelled.

"Akari!" Anna yelled…

"Anna?" Amaya sighed.

"Amaya?" Akari screamed.

"Uh ladies, if you please, it'd be better if you didn't scream."

Barely into 30 minutes of the flight, the three were best friends.

"So do you think this…'Rikku' arranged our seats next to each other like this on purpose?" Akari asked, digging around the carry-on bag she brought along.

"I don't think its coincidence that out of 200 or so passengers, it was fated that the three of us who'd become team mates were given seats right next to each other." Amaya thoughtfully answered, staring outside where the white clouds covered any sign of civilization.

"He told us to meet around her…" Akari said as she looked around the airport.

"Are you sure this 'Rikku' is a boy? I mean he could be a girl…" Anna suggested as she too glanced around. Amaya stayed quiet but inside, she of course, was worried.

"Sinju Akari, Minirai Amaya, Sehn Anna, I do believe?" (Don't like the last name? SORRY! Leave a review if you want another one! I had to make SOMETHING up just to enhance the next character to appear!) A voice said behind them.

"Ah!" The three yelled as they jumped 3 feet in the air.

"…? Oh…sorry for the sudden scare?" A boy with long silver hair held back with black string mumbled out of amusement. He had hazel eyes and was dressed in a black/Grey trench coat over a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans torn at the knees.

"Are you this…Rikku?" Akira was the first speak.

"Rikku? No way. That sourpuss told me to come out here to pick you three up. She said she had some errands to run…I personally think she's just not social. By the way, I'm Athrin." He said. "This…all your luggage?" Amaya had only a backpack and one small suitcase and Anna had one suitcase, but Akira had 4 and a backpack.

"Yup!"

"………….oO;" Athrin and the other girls besides Akira all had anime sweat drops.

"Feh…the only boy I CAN trust…" Rikku sighed. Normally the type to be ready for everything, she had forgotten to set up the house for the new arrivals. Athrin was one of the very few who had escaped the Abbey first, and had helped create the Blade Sharks, before leaving on his own. He was also the older of the Blade Sharks. He even owned a small inn in the mountains, now, which was a perfect place to train the city girls that Rikku expected them to be. Athrin had let Rikku use it for training sessions, it also having a dish.

As Athrin drove onto an unpaved road, he told the girls what to expect.

"Rikku…isn't your typical camper. I know she has some tricks up her sleeve meant to deceive you, so never take her criticism too seriously. I advise you to be careful and try to stay on her good side. I've seen her scare off the toughest one in our old team. She wants to know how you will fare with emotional problems the most." He concluded as he soon came across the inn. "I don't know much of her plans, but I do know that she's going to send you three and herself on a camping trip in the wilderness."

"…can you tell us anything about her history?" Amaya asked as she got out of the jeep. At that question, Athrin's cheery complexion disappeared. "Sorry…no…she'll say so when she thinks she should…" he mumbled on a solemn note as he unloaded the luggage. Taking two of Akira's suitcases, Akira took the other.

Rikku collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. By an agreement, Rikku had to take care of the inn if Athrin were gone. Hearing the door open, she mumbled a few curses before slamming the door open. "Hey Rikku!"

"I'm here dammit!" She snarled stomping down the stairs. The first impression of their new team captain was of a girl with shoulder-length raven black hair and cold gray eyes dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a hood and baggy black pants with three belts. Her whole arm was bandaged but her right wrist was the only part of her right arm bandaged. She wore only one black fingerless glove on her left hand but the details that got to the girls the most were a scar running across her face and a busted lip. To them, she did look like the type Athrin had explained, the type that didn't do with 'ok'. Amaya, Akira, and Anna exchanged nervous looks.

"Geez Athrin! Because of you, I'm going to end up with another scar!" She yelled.

"What did you do this time!" Athrin yelled back. (I could just imagine this in an anime…LOL)

* * *

I'm still looking for teams, and a team name for Rikku. Please review withs suggestions! I think this might be my longest chapter.


	8. The Start of a Camping Trip

This may be good news to some of you out there. I am currently working on a sequel for this story! Don't worry, it's still long before it's over, but I just had GREAT ideas for something after this, so I thought I'd just start on it!

SacredMidnightGem:

Your character was great! I had trouble finding a role for her at first, but what about because you put that she married an Asian man, how about……………Athrin? You know what…How 'bout them just being Girlfriend/Boyfriend for now?

GOLDEN-CAT-EYES1:

Well…to be truthful, I've already got a cousin of Tyson in here. But…there are a lot of stray characters. So you have the choice that I could make a team for her, or I can toss all the stray characters in one team.

Shaded Colors:

I AM SO SORRY! I SPELLED AKARI WRONG FOR A LONG TIME! I AM SOOOO SORRY!

STILL LOOKING FOR OC'S FOR TEAMS! The characters with the connections are complete, but I am still looking for teams!

NEEDED:

WHOLE teams

Some male characters

Characters who don't blade

Retired bladers

Once again, MALE characters

MOST NEEDED:

NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR RIKKU'S TEAM! REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY NEEEEEEEDED!

In case some of you were confused, here's a summary to the characters. A lot of characters were introduced in one chapter. Sorry but I can't reveal Anna, Akira, or Amaya's pasts yet!

Athrin:

He is Rikku's cousin, and was a member of the Blade Sharks for a very short time. He also escaped the abbey before Tala, Kai and Rikku.

Sairou:

Not much is known about him YET, but he does seem to have something to do with Rikku, no? He is the new captain of the Blade Sharks, and he confirms that there is always something going on with the ex-captains and right now captain, huh?

Rikku:

Do I need to explain her?

Anna, Akari, and Amaya:

The new members to Rikku's new team! There isn't much known about them, but they had become fast friends. Will the same happen with Rikku?

* * *

Glaring at each other, it was obvious Rikku and Athrin were close.

"Oh you busted your lip!"

"NO DUH!"

In the background, Amaya, Akari, and Anna shared nervous glances.

"Anyway…the World Championships are only in a few months. We barely have any time. So we'll have to move fast. And I mean FAST. So training starts…now. Pack a few pairs of clothes, and I mean FEW, or you're going to regret it." Rikku mumbled in a tone that was quite dangerous.

2 hours later…

Amaya and Akari waited impatiently outside before Anna came out with a simple backpack.

"What took you so long?" Akari asked. Amaya shook her head, in frustration.

"You guys better go on. Rikku already left." Athrin said from the kitchen. "But here!" He threw a basket to Amaya. She caught it with ease, which she wouldn't have done when she was in her Kimono. Amaya was now dressed in a t-shirt with a white tiger on it, and shorts. Her light brown was tied back in a ponytail, and her emerald green eyes, waited anxiously to leave. The three girls had changed into more comfortable clothes, knowing they were going to go into the deep depths of the dark forest.

"Thanks Athrin." She replied, seeing it was a basket of food.

The phone soon rang once Athrin had come in from waving bye to the girls.

"Hello?"

"ATHRIN!"

"AH! YIN! I'm so freakin' sorry! I forgot you were coming in from your trip from Japan!"

"What in the WORLD were you doing that kept you busy enough not to pick your freakin' girlfriend of?"

"Helping my COUSIN out!" Athrin yelled as he grabbed his car keys. "Is it my fault if my own family member needed some help?"

"What did you have to do?"

"Um well…"

"SEE!"

"Where do you think she…went?" Akira asked as they stayed on the path.

"Who knows…I wish Athrin told us where exactly she had gone…" Amaya mumbled, kicking a rock. "There's not going to be any sign where she is until at night, where we might be able to see smoke from the fire. But seeing how she acted, I'm not even sure she's going to want a fire."

"Good point…" Anna and Akari said in unison before glancing at each other and bursting out in laughter.

"So I guess we'll be meeting Tyson and the rest at the Championships…" Akari sighed.

"And Max…" Anna added.

"Not to mention Ray." Amaya mumbled. The glanced at one another.

"Spill. What's your relation with Ray and Max?" Akari laughed.

"NOTHING!"

"Aw, come on! You two are no fun!"

"What's your relation with Tyson huh?" Anna snapped back, trying to get back at Akari.

"We're cousins!" Akari snapped right back. Hearing the commotion Rikku smirked. Obviously they soon knew what they were in for. If they were smart enough to realize that. (Please excuse this rude comment. It's just Rikku's thoughts.) 'So they still didn't see the tracks I purposely left behinds, and the broken and stepped on plants. Not to mention they hadn't-'

"HEY! Look at this guys!" Amaya called. Amaya referred to the track marks in the dried mud.

'I knew she'd be the first to notice…She is from a village similar to Ray's.' Rikku thought, watching, amused. She had taken the bandages off because they were quite a nuisance when it came to this sort of stuff. Now, instead of having one glove on, she had both. She blew an irritable bang from her eyes and went on watching.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short... 


End file.
